


The Date

by NausS



Series: Dear John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Online Dating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: Scène liée à "Cher John". John et "William" se rencontrent lors du rendez-vous qu'ils ont programmé. Ca ne se passe pas très bien. (N'a aucun intérêt sans avoir lu "Cher John")
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear John [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437147) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



John ne s'était jamais vu comme un type portant un grand intérêt à ses fringues. Ce domaine avait plutôt été celui de Sherlock, s'il fallait choisir. Cela signifiait qu'après une douche particulièrement minutieuse et près de quarante-cinq minutes passées debout face à son dressing, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devrait porter pour un premier rendez-vous. Enfin, pas vraiment « un » premier rendez-vous, plutôt LE premier rendez-vous. Rencontrer William face à face. En personne. L'avoir à portée de contact.

Mais à quoi pouvait-il ressembler ? Il avait pris la précaution d'éviter le moindre détail significatif dans ses messages : tout restait vague, même quand il avait laissé tomber ici et là des indices. Grand, il avait été direct sur cette information et, entre les lignes, plutôt sur l'extrémité mince du spectre. Des lunettes, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il les portait tout le temps ni s'il allait les porter ce soir spécifiquement. John se prit à lui imaginer un physique vaguement professoral. William était intelligent, clairement, et John imaginait que ça se verrait. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi brillant que l'avait été Sherlock, parce que personne ne pouvait être aussi brillant que Sherlock, mais il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de bien écrire et oh, bordel, et s'il était laid ? Et s'il était canon ?

_Ça n'a pas d'importance, il sera là pour toi. Il t'a déjà vu en photos, il ne va pas te rejeter à cause de tes foutues fringues._

John ferma les yeux, tendit le bras et attrapa le premier vêtement que ses doigts touchèrent. Puis le lâcha et tâtonna du bout des doigts jusqu'à trouver son maillot le plus doux. Autant être optimiste et supposer que William et lui seraient assez proches pour que la qualité tactile de ses vêtements entre en jeu.

Avec la chemise déjà choisie, le reste de l'ensemble fut simple à trouver. Le grand tenant du titre de vêtement le plus doux contre sa peau (et, il avait bon espoir, celle de William) était la chemise bleu marine qui par hasard mettait en plus en valeur celui de ses yeux. John enfila rapidement caleçon, chaussettes et un pantalon pour lequel il avait reçu de la part d'une blonde quelconque le commentaire qu'il lui faisait un cul magnifique. (Elle était clairement imbibée et la remarque avait attiré à John un regard noir du mec avec qui elle se trouvait, mais son opinion avait depuis été relayée par un panel représentatif de femmes, alors John pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il n'était pas exactement le meilleur juge de son propre fessier.) Il arriva finalement au restaurant avec vingt minutes d'avance.

John avait… OK, il avait prêté plus qu'un peu de réflexion pour le lieu de cette rencontre. En toute honnêteté, il s'était fait des tas de films à propos de son « premier rendez-vous » idéal avec William, depuis cette fantastique discussion de Noël. Mikawa présentait l'avantage de se trouver à une distance raisonnable à pied de son appartement (pratique), était d'un standing un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, mais pas si classe que ça serait bizarre, et offrait un petit spectacle au client lors de la préparation des plats qui se faisait au centre de la table, ce qui leur donnerait quelque chose à regarder et/ou de quoi parler si la conversation se délitait.

Le seul véritable inconvénient, c'était qu'il fallait attendre. De larges tables communes impliquaient qu'on ne pouvait s'asseoir que lorsque tous les convives d'un même groupe étaient arrivés. Cela impliquait par extension que John se les gèle pendant qu'il patientait dans la petite entrée. Il se les gelait assez littéralement d'ailleurs, puisque l'air glacial s'engouffrait dès que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Il y avait bien de quoi s'asseoir, des bancs en bois dur d'un style vaguement japonisant, mais John alternait entre s'appuyer contre le mur et des cents pas parfaitement stupides. Les murs étaient composés de panneaux de bois munis de stores et il se retrouvait à sursauter dès que quelqu'un entrait.

C'était samedi soir. Beaucoup de monde venait au restaurant. Il sursauta beaucoup. Une poignée de clients étaient des hommes seuls, mais aucun ne lui accorda plus d'un regard.

À six heures moins deux, la porte s'ouvrit pour la quatorzième fois en dix-huit minutes. John leva les yeux, jaugeant immédiatement si le nouveau venu serait William…

Grand.

Des lunettes à monture dorée.

La peau légèrement bronzée (plus que la plupart des londoniens en février, en tout cas).

Des cheveux plutôt courts, couleur auburn avec un soupçon de foncé à la racine.

Et ces pommettes qu'il aurait reconnues entre mille.

La porte se ferma en silence derrière Sherlock. La musique japonaise un peu perçante s'écoulait du haut-parleur au-dessus de leur tête. À travers les portes moins épaisses qui menaient à la pièce principale du restaurant, John pouvait entendre le glouglou régulier d'une fausse chute d'eau. L'air était imprégné de sauce soja et de basilic. Les appliques murales jumelles accrochées de chaque côté des portes éclairaient l'entrée avec une lumière jaune un peu malade. Et John et Sherlock ne firent rien d'autre que se fixer.

« John, émit Sherlock en baissant le regard pour assimiler son ensemble minutieusement choisi avant de revenir à son visage. Ça te va bien.

John ne put que le regarder sans rien dire.

– Le bleu marine fait ressortir tes yeux.

_C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel._

Sherlock piétina un peu vers l'avant, un fond de nervosité teintant son attitude d'habitude parfaitement léchée.

– Ça… Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, John. Tu m'as manqué.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

John bougea sans même en avoir conscience : à l'instant précédent il était bloqué sur place alors que les lèvres de son colocataire décédé descendaient vers les siennes ; celui d'après il s'était plaqué contre le mur opposé de la petite salle et effleurait son poing aux articulations douloureuses. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient ronds sous le choc.

– Dégage, feula John, la voix à peine audible, mais certain que Sherlock saurait déduire ses mots.

– John.

– Dehors.

– John, appela à nouveau Sherlock sans bouger, sans toucher la peau de sa pommette sur laquelle fleurissait déjà un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

– T'étais mort.

Sherlock cligna ses larges yeux très expressifs.

– John, s'il te plaît.

– Non.

John leva la main pour faire taire tout nouvel appel.

– Je peux pas… Je peux pas faire ça, Sherlock.

– Je suis aussi William, murmura Sherlock. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça…

Le rire que John aboya en réponse était amer au fond de sa gorge.

– Je… ouais, on peut dire ça. Ouais. Dégage maintenant.

– John…

– OK.

Il était clair que Sherlock n'allait pas partir, alors John le bouscula pour le dépasser et ouvrit la porte de l'épaule.

– Bon dîner, ''William.'' Pas la peine de me recontacter. »

Sherlock ne suivit pas. John marcha dans le noir jusque chez lui et s'assit longtemps sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'alluma pas son ordinateur.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà qui termine cette série de fics autour de Cher John !  
> Merci pour votre lecture, à celleux qui ont laissé des comments (je vous réponds bientôt !). C'était une chouette aventure.  
> MERCI à wendyarlowe qui m'a permis de traduire cette série :3  
> Et merci à Flo'w pour sa bêta sans faille.  
> Ciao les jeunes !


End file.
